Forgiveness
by x-homeiswheretheheartis-x
Summary: Morgana and her army have been defeated and Arthur survived the battle, but what will happen between Merlin and Arthur now? Merthur


**My first fanfic! Just because I don't think I can think of Arthur dying:'(**  
**Please tell me what you think!:D**

**Words: 862**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Merlin wondered what would become of him now. After Morgana and her army had been defeated, and Arthur had been saved and cured of his wounds, the whole kingdom had rejoiced. And yet, Merlin had yet to see Arthur. It had been two days, and the King hadn't sent for his manservant, and Merlin worried that Arthur wanted nothing at all to do with him…

Merlin supposed that it was embarrassment that had stopped him from going to see the King. He had practically declared his undying love for Arthur in the forest, as he thought that he would never see him again. He knew that Arthur still doubted him, and he was scared that Arthur would no longer want a friend, or even a manservant, who had magic.

* * *

Merlin tentatively walked towards his master's quarters. He didn't know what would await him when he opened the door, once again without knocking. The last thing he expected was for Arthur to come flying at him from nowhere and apologising for how he treated him before. Arthur had been angry when Merlin had revealed his magic, but anyone would be. The person that the King had trusted the most had been lying to him for years. Merlin had the bruise on his face to prove Arthur's anger. Even on his deathbed, the King had tremendous strength when he was angry, and Merlin had felt that more than anything.

"Uhh… Sorry, I just missed you…" said Arthur, blushing and stumbling over his words. Merlin had never heard the King being anything but confident and pratish, so this was different. But Merlin had come to the King's chambers for a purpose.

"I'm sorry for not telling you Arthur, about my m-magic," Merlin had trouble saying that word in front of the King, another force of habit… "but you must understand that if I had told you, you would have had me killed-"

"You really think that I would have done that? That I would have had my only friend killed because he had magic? You really didn't trust me enough to just _tell me_?" Arthur's voice had fallen to a whisper by the last sentence. Arthur wouldn't admit to anyone that it had been the fact that Merlin hadn't told him which had hurt him. He wished that Merlin had treated him like a friend. Not a _King_.

"You wouldn't have been able to do anything even if you wanted to. You could have kept it all a secret. But it would have been difficult! You would have been going against your father, and you wouldn't want that!" Merlin pleaded. He didn't know why Arthur couldn't see that he was telling the truth!

"Stuff what my father ever thought!" Arthur exclaimed, kicking the nearest thing to him, which just so happened to be the table. "I would have kept it a secret. Not for me but for _you_…"

This stunned Merlin. He didn't expect the King to want to go against everything his father believed and was against just for him. He didn't understand, and so he kept quiet waiting for Arthur to continue…

"Would you have told me?" He demanded.

"I-I don't - maybe - possibly?" Merlin stuttered. He knew that he wouldn't have, but he didn't want to tell Arthur, he didn't want Arthur to know that he was scared…

Arthur laughed without humour. "Of course you wouldn't have told me. Because you just didn't _trust _me enough! After everything you ever said about me being such a 'great King', you just couldn't admit your secret, could you?!" Arthur looked directly into Merlin's eyes as he shouted this. The King breathed heavily after shouting at his manservant.

After what Arthur had said, Merlin felt a warm tear fall down his face. He didn't know what to do. He backed into the door and leant on it for support. His hands started shaking as he slipped down the smooth surface to the floor. Before he knew it, he was trying to hold back the sobs that were threatening to escape.

In three long strides Arthur was standing above Merlin. He felt so guilty for shouting at him like that. He didn't want Merlin to hurt, but he just didn't want to embarrass himself after that hug when Merlin entered. He crouched down and leant against the door beside Merlin. He slowly put one arm around the back of Merlin and pulled him towards him, encasing his manservant in a hug. Merlin froze for a moment before relaxing into the hold.

"I'm so, so sorry Merlin" Arthur whispered into Merlin's hair. Merlin looked into his King's eyes as Arthur started to mutter about feeling hurt, guilty and betrayed. Merlin had no other options to shut Arthur up, and so he closed the small gap between their faces and pressed his lips slowly and softly to Arthur's. Their lips fitted perfectly against each other, and the both of them could never be happier.

They both knew that there would be trouble when people found out, but for now, they both had each other. They could worry about the future later, but for now, they were together…

* * *

**Please reviewwww:) x**


End file.
